True Love
by ViolentHugger03
Summary: Unforeseen circumstances forced Asuka and Dean to say goodbye, forever... But their friends are determined to make sure they stay together because they know that what those two share is nothing short of true love


Bayley Martinez was devastated, not for herself but for her closest friend next to Sasha Banks, Asuka Urai, for you see, her family had arranged for her to get married in a month, but Asuka didn't love her arranged lover, she was in love with someone else, someone that wasn't of Japanese heritage

Her lover, the man who owned her heart was an American by the name of Dean Ambrose

And Dean was heartbroken, he knew he shouldn't be mad at Asuka, it wasn't her fault her family was traditional to a fault, but it didn't mean that he couldn't be hurt

Bayley now stood in the airport and looked at her friends as they sadly bid each other their last and final goodbye before Asuka's flight back home to Osaka was called

Ronda Rousey, Sasha Banks and Charlotte Flair stood by and watched the mournful scene develop

"I honestly wish we could do something to stop this, her parents can't do this" Charlotte whispered as she watched Asuka break down to tears, Dean holding her tightly as he could

"We can't, we may be her friends, but this is Japanese tradition and we're just _Gaijin" _Ronda answered in a low voice, her own heart breaking as she watched the forbidden lovers bid their farewells

"My heart breaks for them, she is like a sister to me and I know this hurts her in an indescribable manner" a voice in broken English spoke behind them

"Shinsuke..." Bayley muttered

"You know Dean is hurting just as much as she is, but please Shinsuke, there must be something we can do, or maybe yourself, look at them and tell me you wouldn't do anything to help them" Sasha pleaded to her friend, Shinsuke gave her a sorrowful stare

"I am sorry, Sasha"

!

"I wish you wouldn't leave me Asuka, I love you too much to let you go just like that" Dean gently whispered into his beloved's ear as he held her with force, but still being gentle

_"Watashi wa itsumo, watashi wa sorera o kokorokara taisetsu yo, watashitachiha issho ni motte ita yoi jikan o oboete irudarou..." (I'll always remember the good times we had together, I'll cherish them dearly...")_

Asuka was crying, her tears soaking through Dean's shirt, but the unhinged Lunatic didn't care, he was in tears as well, the only woman he'd come to care for and even love was being taken away from her due to some fucked up tradition

_"Anata wa itsumo watashi no yuiitsu no honto no ai ni narudarou koto o kesshite wasuremasen" (Never forget you'll always be my only true love_")

"I love you, Dean" Asuka cried, hugging Dean as tightly as she could

"I want to be with you, you are the man I want to spend my life with" Asuka whimpered, her English accent improving

Dean gently grabbed Asuka by her face and kissed her with as much passion and love as he could muster, Asuka leaned into the kiss

"I love you"

"Stay with me, Urai" Dean begged, his stormy blue eyes reddened from the tears he was shedding for her

_"Flight 813 to Kansai International Airport is now boarding in terminal 10 I repeat, Flight 813 to Kansai International Airport is now boarding in terminal 10" _

"I must go Dean, never forget I love you" and with a final kiss, Asuka grabbed her luggage and walked away

"Asuka, don't go! Asuka!"

Before Dean could run towards her, he felt a heavy set of arms holding him back

"Little brother, you have to ler her go..." Roman appeared and turned his brother over and embraced him

He felt Dean sobbing and hugged Roman back

"I am so sorry, brother" another voice spoke as he felt another pair of arms join the embrace

"Let it out, Dean" Seth whispered

And Dean did, he let out all the sadness, all the frustration, the hurt, he released all the pain he had inside of him in sorrowful cries

Bayley and the other girls walked over to the heartbroken man and embraced him as well, they didn't care if they were getting weird looks in the middle of an airport, all they cared about was their friend

Sasha and Charlotte looked at Bayley and Ronda, and they all had one goal in mind

Getting Asuka and Dean back together, matter what

**This is just a side story, I will keep updating Until It's Gone, but I had this sad little fic stored and decided to release it, Chapter 3 for UIG will be up sometime next week, and I might add a Chapter 2 to this story depending how well it is received**

**I APPRECIATE THE COMMENTS AND PM'S SENT TO ME ABOUT UIG, I LOVE Y'ALL AND I HOPE THE R&R'S KEEP COMING!**

**LOVE, LUCY**


End file.
